


Prussia's Death Wish

by TheOWLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOWLife/pseuds/TheOWLife
Summary: With only a few days left to live, Prussia calls Sigmund Corps to fulfill his death wish. His wish? To tell the love of his life that he loves her. Only if they knew who this girl was....





	1. Chapter 1

“Wow, this is a pretty nice place to retire. Too bad the plane ride was so long. I mean seriously, Germany? Why couldn’t we get a place that was closer? I think France would be a nice place to visit. Imagine that. Paris, the city of love. Too bad it takes us forever to save up any vacation time. What do you think, Neil?” nagged Eva.

 

“WELL, I think you could shut up for once. Just suck it up and keep everything to yourself. We are working, women. And I need this job. Didn’t the boss tell you? If we get distracted and crash the car one more time, we are getting fired. Now hush.” Neil snapped at Eva.

 

Sigmund Corporation. “We make your life long goals come true” or as Neil calls it, “We fuck up your memories so you can feel better about yourself”. After their mission with Johnny, they had received a call from Germany. Some guy called Gilbert Beilschmidt was dying and wanted his wish fulfilled.

 

“Did you read this guy’s profile? This is gonna be a hard one. Apparently, he wants to tell the girl of his dreams that he loves her. He isn’t married and he didn’t even mention the name of the girl. That could take some time. Hey. Watts. WATTS. GOD DAMN IT!!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT BIRD!!!” Eva screamed.

 

Neil swerved and spun out of control. His side mirror clipped a tree as the car halted to a stop. Neil got out of the car and panicked. Eva sat in her seat, frozen in fear. That was their second car they crashed. They desperately hoped that there was no big damage to the machine or to the car.

 

“It’s all right Eva. The paint on the side mirror is scratched but I don’t think anything is broken. And the bird is okay. I think…. ” Neil sighed in relief. Eva grabbed a towel out of the car and scooped up the little yellow bird. She then proceeded to punch Neil.

 

“What is it this time? At least I didn’t severely damage the car. Plus, I think we made it to our destination.” Neil smiled. Eva turned back to where the car was. It stopped at the edge of the forest road they were driving through. Almost as though a weird coincidence, the car faced towards a little cottage in a big field of grass. Two men were outside, talking and looking depressed. One of them was crying, although he looked to manly to cry. From what they could see, there was no women around.

 

“Neil, get the machine. We have a job to do and we don’t know if he will live very long.” Eva ordered.

 

“And what are you going to do? I always have to carry the machine.” Neil complained.

 

“First of all, I’m holding this little bird. Maybe someone can help it. It doesn’t look so good. And secondly, who was the one that crashed the car… again? ” Eva smiled.

 

Neil groaned as Eva walked away. He took some painkillers and towed the machine out of the car. He stopped and thought for a moment. “I wonder if this really benefits people. To feel like they accomplished something in their life when they actually didn’t. It’s always the same reason. ‘I made a mistake in my life and I want to change it so I don’t feel like a failure.’ I…. I wonder if I will ever have to ask them to change my memories when I start dying…” Neil pondered. He start tugging the machine again and caught up to Eva as she approached the guys outside.

 

“H-hey…. Are you…. A-are you Sigmund Co-orps….” a blonde haired man with a stubble hiccupped.

 

“Yes. My name is Dr. Eva Rosalene and this is….”

 

“Dr. Holmes…. Dr. Sherlock Holm-”

 

“Damn it, Neil. I said not again. This is Dr. Neil Watts.”

 

“W-welcome… I-I’m…..God, I can’t do this” the man sobbed as he ran off.

 

“He’s God? Didn’t think God was so emotional.” Neil asked.

 

“No, his name is Francois. I’m Antonio. We are all best friends, since we were very little. We were always together, creating mischief. People even called us the Bad Touch Trio. It is so sad that he had to die. He was so young.” a man answer. The man was obviously crying, but he seemed to hold it in a little more. Choked up in tears, he motioned for the two to follow him into the house. Antonio led them to a small little room in the back of the house. In the room was a bed with a man lying in it. A few chairs were set near the bed, for mourners. A small table rested nearby with a surprising amount of pink flowers. A man sitting on one of the chairs stood up. He was really muscular and serious looking, but had a hint of sadness and despair. He looked over at the two scientists and walked over. He extended his hand to greet them.

 

“My name is Ludwig. Gilbert’s younger brother. Gilbert wanted me to let you know, even though he has not lived to a very old age, like most of your patients, he still wants to go with it. He wants to know what his life would have been like. Is that possible for you?”

 

“Well, we usually don’t do this for young patients, but I guess we can go out with it. So, his wish is to tell a girl that he likes her… Do you know who this girl is?” Eva replied

 

“I am not so sure…. He doesn’t hang out with many single women. He is always going over to his friend’s house. Roderich, I believe. He should be coming soon…”Ludwig answered.

 

As if on cue, a woman walked into the room. She held a large stuffed animal that looked very similar to the bird Eva was holding. Her eyes were very red since she had obviously been crying. Her hair was in a in a bit of a mess. As she came into the room, she noticed the two visitors and smiled.

 

“I am sorry, Ludwig. Roderich couldn’t make it. You know him. Anyways, I am Elizabeta. Roderich’s wife and Gilbert’s childhood friend.” Elizabeta greeted. “You must be Dr. Rosalina and Dr. Watts. I’ve heard about you two.” She then proceeded to put the stuffed animal on the table. She stopped and noticed that Eva had a little yellow bird in her hands. Eva noticed and quickly replied.

 

“Oh, this little guy? We found him outside. Watts here almost ran him over…”

 

“I believe that is Gilbert’s little bird. I think its name was Gilbird or something.” Ludwig answered as Elizabeta got the bird and carefully placed it on her stuff animal. Watts couldn’t help himself and asked “What is up with all the flowers? I know people bring flowers for dying people, but isn’t it strange that all the flowers are the same. Not only the same type, but the same color…”

 

“Oh, those flowers weren’t given by anyone. Gilbert requested that when he dies, he wants to be surrounded by his favorite flower. ” Ludwig answered. Elizabeta looked at the flowers with deep regret as she started placing flowers over Gilbert’s body. Eva motioned to Neil to start hooking up the machine. The silence made it difficult for anyone to say a word. Francois and Antonio walked in, sensed the silence, and looked to each other. Elizabeta finally spoke up.

 

“What is his final wish?” She slowly mumbled.

 

“To tell a girl that he loves her” Antonio answered.

 

“He…. He loved a girl? Then…. How come he never told me? He always came to our house as happy as can be. He…. He was always so happy.” Elizabeta sobbed.

 

“He never told anyone. Not until now…” Ludwig assured her.

 

“Well, the machine is all hooked up. I think it is time. It might take a while since we don’t know the girl, but we will find her.” Neil finally spoke up. Elizabeta and Ludwig sat in a seat next to the bed. Antonio took out a piece of paper and started drawing. Francois grabbed a chair and sat in the table where the remaining flowers were and started making a flower chain. Neil grabbed two chairs and placed them both near the bedside table where the machine was. Eva carefully placed a helmet on Gilbert’s head and looked at Neil. He nodded at her. She slowly replied “It’s ready…” She sat in her seat and put a helmet on.

 

Neil looked at Gilbert, hesitated for a moment, turned the machine on, and finally decided to put his helmet on. And for the longest moment of their lives, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and froze like a picture.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Neil looked around the room. He waited for Eva to appear. Usually, it didn’t take long for the machine to transport her in. Right when he was about to assume the worst and conclude that something went wrong, Eva appeared. She looked pretty sad.

 

“What’s wrong? You don’t look so happy. You are usually depressed when we get closer to finishing our goal. Deciding to skip around a bit?” Neil mocked.

 

“Shut up Neil. I just feel bad for him. Our client. Did you see face? He had a depressed looked yet there were hints of happiness. I wonder why. It makes me feel a little uneasy. ” Eva replied. As she stared out the window, her eyes perked up a bit. Neil turned to the window and sighed. Gilbert was outside, sitting on a bench. Silently, both doctors navigated themselves out of the house and walked up to Gilbert. As they approached Gilbert, he snapped out of his deep thoughts and looked up at both of them.

 

“Hello. Do you need something? We usually don’t get many visitors around here. ” Gilbert smiled.

 

Eva spoke up before Neil had the chance to say anything stupid.

 

“I’m Dr. Rosalene and this is Dr. Watts. Do you know about Sigmund Corps? ” Eva asked.

 

“Yea, I was about to call you right now. Wait….. How did you know that…? Oh…. That means. ” Gilbert murmured. “So, I’m almost dead. At least I had a good life…”

 

Eva and Neil looked at Gilbert in shock. No one had figured out that they were dying that quickly. Although, it made perfect sense that someone they were going to call showed up right before they actually made the call.

 

“Your wish was to confess to the girl you loved, right? Who is she?” Neil asked. He wanted to make a stupid joke, but the tech team decided to install a recording device in the machine to make sure that no one was fooling around. The last thing that Neil wanted was to lose his job.

 

“I think I love her. I’m not so sure. She has been always there for me, but then again she feels like a ghost. I can’t have her. She probably hates me. For ruining her life. She…. She…. I don’t feel like she exists. She seems too perfect for me. I don’t know what to do….” Gilbert sobbed. His tears streamed down his face as he let go of all his tears that he had been holding on. Neil and Eva looked at each other with concern. If Gilbert won’t stop crying, he might not be able to tell them who the girl is. Even if they reset the moment, it might be possible that he can’t muster up the courage to tell them who the girl is. He hadn’t even told his brother, yet alone some stranger. Even the receptionist at Sigmund told them that he was reluctant to tell them who it was. He muttered a name into the phone and cried for a few minutes, then hung up. They were able to track him down, but that was all.

 

“Neil….. I think we should go…” Eva hesitantly sighed. She put her hand on his shoulder and took one last look at the crying man before they both disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Eva and Neil transported into the next memory, looking gloom.

 

“Are you okay Eva? You don’t look so good. And your behavior. I mean, it’s so unlike you to act this way. Its like you ran out of motivation already…. ” Neil commented.

 

“It’s nothing. I mean….. This whole situation is strange. I can’t shake off this weird feeling. It’s a bit sad, But happy. Like a weird giddy feeling as if we already helped him. Like an excited ‘We did it’ feeling…. But we haven’t solved this. I don’t know. In a way, I feel like crying… for sadness and joy. And the situation in the outside room. It didn’t feel right. Almost like a supernatural feeling. I don’t know…. Maybe this job has really gotten to me this time….. ” Eva explained. She didn’t know how Neil would react to her emotions. Or if he would react at all. But, she was surprised when he stroked her hair.

 

“It okay. Sometimes I get that feeling too. It’s a complicated emotion, but I think that it just happens. Being in this job for a while has that kind of effect. Just shrug it off and keep going for now. It will be fine…” Neil reassured her.

 

“Everything will be fine…” Neil whispered.

 

Eva sighed and looked at their surroundings. They were in an empty room with some weapons scattered around. Pink flowers lied everywhere. A crash came from outside, surprising the two doctors. Neil quickly walked to the door, but was stopped short by Eva.

 

“Wait, don't forget....” Eva started but Neil interrupted her.

 

“I'm not stupid, their senses are off. We won’t intervene until the end. And early intervention is pointless unless we know what we are dealing with.”

 

“Right, Eva replied and they both rushed out. They looked around and gasped. They weren't in the small cottage anymore. They were in a grand elegant mansion. Eva stared at the hallway. It was beautiful, but ruined. The walls were chipped, the paint fading and it was messy. Vases lied everywhere, random swords were scattered throughout the place.

 

“Let's go.” Neil snapped at Eva, breaking her trance. She nodded and followed Neil. Surprisingly, they quickly found their way to the living room, where they found Ludwig and Gilbert.

 

“Let me go!” Gilbert shouted. He was covered in scars and bandages and looked pretty beat up.

 

Ludwig shook his head and replied, “Why, why do you have to see Roderich anyways? You need to rest. It's not good for you for you to visit them every day.”

 

“I don't care,” Gilbert glared, clenching his fist. “We both know it. I'm not stupid. I'm going to die. The doctor even said so. So leave me alone. I want to be alone.” Gilbert stumbled out the door, crashing into things on his way out. Ludwig sighed and was about to go after him, but the phone rang. As Ludwig answered the phone, Neil and Eva followed Gil. Maybe he would lead them to their mystery girl. They watched as Gil fumbled with his car keys.

 

“That's pretty dangerous. Is he okay enough to drive?” Neil asked.

 

“Well, he did survive so I'll take the risk.” Eva answered, getting into the car. Neil got into the car and held on, just in case.

 

After 10 minutes of slight bumps and rough driving, they pulled up into another mansion. As Gil stopped the car, he took a few deep breaths and slowly got out the car. Neil and Eva quickly followed. Neil looked especially happy.

 

“Maybe we can finish this quickly.” Neil smiled.

 

Eva looked at Neil and frowned. “I don't think so, look.”

 

Neil turned and saw Elizabeta and Roderich opening the doors. There were no other cars around, only Gilbert's.

 

Neil sighed. “Oh, so he is just visiting the couple. Damn. I thought that maybe he was going to a party.” Neil was about to transport into another memory but Eva stopped him.

 

“Wait, he looks normal. He's not tripping or anything. What's going on?”

 

Neil stared at Gil. He looks perfectly normal, as if nothing happened. Eva looked at Gilbert, with such fascination.

 

“He's holding up pretty well. But why? He knows he's dying, but wouldn't that make it more painful for his friends. It doesn't look like he's gonna tell them. Just imagine his friend’s reaction when one day, he doesn't come to visit them.” Eva trembled.

 

Neil looked at Eva and sighed. It was the side effect of the job. It was finally kicking in. Usually, they had no problem with controlling their emotions when it came to the back stories of their patients, but this guy's situation was different. Neil had that feeling too. A sad and nauseous feeling, yet excited and happy. Eva looked at Neil just as he turned green.

 

“Neil! Are you alright?” Eva asked.

 

“Yea. I'm fine. It's just.... Um.... The air. It's a bit nauseating.” Neil lied. It would ruin the mission if Neil admitted to having the side effect. It was the reason they went in pairs. If one got sick, the other could carry on the mission. But Eva already admitted that she had the sickness, and if he did too, the tech team would abort the mission and get them out of there. The sickness was dangerous. It caused some doctors to make rash decisions and mess up the patient’s timeline.

 

Neil and Eva walked to the front door and entered the house with caution. Eva stopped in front of an open room, just as music filled the air. Neil bumped into Eva, stumbling back and almost knocked over a vase.

 

“Hey, why did you…..s….t….o…..p….” Neil demanded but quickly changed to a whisper. He saw the tears on Eva’s face as she looked blankly into the room. Neil slowly turned towards the open room and quickly understood. Roderich, or who they assumed was him, was on the piano, playing a beautiful melody. Elizabeta was standing next to him, her eyes closed, slowly swaying to the sound of the piano. Gilbert was on a couch, staring at the couple and smiling. He finally understood why Gilbert couldn’t tell them. He didn’t want them to worry, or feel pitiful towards him. He wanted to enjoy their happy presence before it was too late.

 

Neil looked at Gilbert, uneasy. The music gave Neil the impression that whoever wrote the music was trying to convey the feeling of regret, of loneliness, of forever goodbye. Neil felt his eyes tearing up. He was fighting to keep his tears in. Neil may have won his fight, but he noticed that Gilbert had lost his.


	4. Chapter 4

Neil and Eva transported to the next few memories. It was all the same. Gilbert would just visit the couple. Neil didn’t know what to do. He stopped trying to go back in time and stopped for a moment to coax Eva. She was holding up pretty well, but Neil had a feeling that it was taking over her. He sighed and looked at Eva. She was staring blankly at Gilbert, unsure of what to do. Neil snapped at her and waved his hand in front of her face.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Neil asked, concerned.

 

“Yea, a bit light headed…. And….” Eva blankly answered.

 

“…and? Eva, I think that you should sit down. It isn’t good to compress those emotions. Remember David? He got the illness and kept it to himself. Then he was admitted to a hospital for mental, emotional, and physical breakdown. It’s a more dangerous enemy that we thought. But if you don’t compress it, it will go away. It feeds on our feelings Eva, and we can’t let it do that. It’s better to spend a few moments to sit and think than spend time fixing a mistake we will make later on.” Neil thought out loud.

 

He took Eva over to a chair, where she bursted out in tears.

 

“Why? Why did he have to die so young? Such… such…. Y-young love, torn apart….w-who is this girl?...” Eva sobbed as Neil patted her back. He was glad that Eva let her emotions out and he wanted too. But he couldn’t. If he did, he would be jeopardizing the whole mission. One simple mistake and everything would be over. He wanted to quickly finish this before something went wrong. Before the rational part of his mind shut down and fucked up Gilbert’s mind. It was difficult. Why would Gilbert hang out with the couple? It made no sense. Then it finally hit him.

 

“Eva! I might know where we can find the girl!” Neil exclaimed.

 

Eva’s eyes light up as she looked at him with such delight. “Really? How?” Eva smiled. Neil grinned back. Her smile assured him that everything was going to be okay.

 

“He always hung around the couple, right? Well, maybe the girl knows the couple. But how would she know the couple? By attending their wedding! Maybe the girl was a close friend of Elizabeta’s and he met her at the wedding. But he wanted to meet her again, so he visited the couple, hoping she would visit them. It’s perfect!” Neil gleamed.

 

Eva smiled and dragged him to Gilbert to retrieve his memory. Neil felt proud of himself. He was such a genius sometime. As the two scientist transported into the past, Neil really hoped that he was right.

 

At the wedding, Gil was nowhere to be seen. He saw Eva look at him, slightly mad. But Neil wasn’t sure if she was actually mad. Neil heard from a guy that another guy’s partner started having mood swings halfway through their mission. The pair was almost in for a lawsuit, but since they technically finished the mission, it didn’t go through. Neil looked at Eva, ready to transport them out of the memory if Eva made one comment on how it was a bad idea. Neil was ready to press the button when Eva’s face light up.

 

“Maybe he’s outside with her…” Eva replied.

 

Neil sighed. He was so relieved that nothing has happen. Neil exited the building, following Eva. She stopped right outside, causing Neil to bump into her.

 

“Again, women?” Neil angrily scowled. He pushed up his glasses and saw Gil, looking over at a group picture. A few people came up to him, telling him to join in, but he kept refusing. Eva’s face turned mad. She ran up to Gil and transported them both to his next memory before Neil could stop her.

 

It was a bright sunny day. The white clouds stood out against the bright blue sky. The soft green grass swayed with the low hanging willow trees, leaves dipping into the cool clear water. In the center of the park was a gazebo.

 

Eva was a mess. A flood of emotions overcame her. Neil grabbed her arm, holding her back.

 

“Eva, calm down! What are you doing?” Neil shouted. Eva was crying, tears streaming down her face, looking at Neil.

 

“I don’t know….” She cried. After Neil let her arm go, Eva gasped and covered her mouth. Neil turned around and saw Gil, waiting in the gazebo, looking at something in his hand. He stuffed the item in his pocket, took it out, looked at it again, and then stuffed it in his pocket again. As Gil looked at it, Neil noticed that it glistened in his hand. Neil and Eva looked at each other. It was a rig. He was going to propose. As they walked to Gil, a girl beat them to him. They got close enough to hear their conversation, but not close enough to see her face. A large flowery hat was blocking her face.

 

“Gil? You’re back from the war? I’m glad” the girl smiled.

 

Neil and Eva looked at each other. War? He went to war?

 

Gil reached into his pockets and was about to say something, but the girl interrupted him.

 

“Gil…. While you were gone” she smiled “I missed you so much. I know you were always there for me. So, will you go to my wedding?” She handed him and envelope to Gil. He looked at her with worried and concerned eyes, waiting for her to punch him and to say it was a joke. Her silence said everything to him. Gil smiled and nodded. She smiled, gave him a hug, and walked off. Neil looked at Gil. He took the ring out of his pocket and dropped it. It was a simple ring with a pink flower shaped diamond. But it wasn’t just the ring that shattered and broke.


	5. Chapter 5

Bodies were littered everywhere. Blood splatters looked as if it was impossible for blood to splatter that far. Bullet shells and guns were smashed, broken, and trampled. The light drizzle didn’t make the mood any better. Neil looked at Eva. They transported to the time of the war, but Neil was afraid that Eva couldn’t stomach the truth and horror. Eva looked strangely fine, but quiet.

 

“Let’s just find his body…” Eva finally spoke.

 

As Neil and Eva walked around, Neil felt sick. All this blood and gore reminded him of something that he was trying to forget. Something from his past…. He felt his stomach turn, then quickly looked at Eva to see her reaction to the sight.

 

“Um…. Eva, you okay?” Neil hesitantly asked. She didn’t look so good. She was walking quickly, scanning the area, but despite her quick movements, Neil could tell that she was shaking and smiling. It was terrifying. It was something Neil didn’t want to admit, but his masculinity was on the line. Eva looked scary.

 

“Neil, are you fucking helping or what? God, I swear, I wonder how you can manage a job…” Eva yelled.

 

Neil looked around. From the words on the soldier’s uniform, they were either in France or East Germany. Neil tried to remember what war they were in.

 

_By the looks of things, this might be the war against France and some part of Germany… And that took some place in Germany. Now, since they won, where would Gilbert be? There is a nice town about a mile from here…. Memel…. Is it? I remember that cute in high school had a report on this area. Nice town, a bit on the old side….. What else did she say was around here? A nice flower field……………. FLOWERS……. That’s where Gilbert must be, considering that he loved those pink flowers that much. And so does Elizabeta. He even bought her ring in the shape of a flower._

“Hey, Eva. I think I know where Gilbert is…” Neil perked up.

 

Eva turned around and gave him a gentle smile. Compared to the other smile she was sporting earlier, this one made him more scared. Although it was a cute and soft smile, it gave off an uncanny and creepy feeling. Neil just couldn’t figure it out. He just shrugged and walked towards the flower hills with Eva.

 

After a while, they finally reached the hills. Looking around, they finally saw Gilbert sitting on a bench surrounded by pink flowers. They slowly walked towards him, unsure of what to expect.

 

“Just wait for me Lizzy….Just a few more days before I can prove to you that I’m not a bad person…. To prove I can be the one for you…. To prove that I am the one for you…” Gilbert whispered.

 

Neil and Eva looked at each other before finally disappearing into the next memory.


	6. Chapter 6

As Neil materialized into the next memory, he felt uneasy again. It was the disease that everyone was talking about. The one Eva was infected with. The memory, the feelings, the incurable nature of the whole thing was affecting his thoughts. He wasn’t sure how to proceed with the whole thing. How could he take care of Eva when the infection was affecting him more than it was affecting her? It was strange. They’ve encountered more sad and depressing missions, but why this mission? Why did the disease decide to infect them now? There was something about the patient that Neil couldn’t put his finger on. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that they had arrived at the next memory.

 

It was a bright and sunny day on a big plain field. There wasn’t much around. A small town a bit far from where they were. From the looks of the town, Neil could tell that they were in the past. Not just in a memory past, but a far past. There was no way that anyone would build houses like that anymore or dress the way they did. Neil wanted to vomit. It was making him uneasy. They were in medieval times.

 

Neil looked over at the lone tree in the middle of the field. There was a figure sleeping under the tree, but he couldn’t tell what it was. As he walked closer, he realized that he forgot about Eva. He looked back and was about to call her over, but stopped short. Eva was standing there, silent as could be. Neil decided that it would be better to leave her alone. Who knows what would happen if he bothered her? She could go on a rampage or have an uncontrollably mood swing. It was too dangerous and could jeopardize the mission. Neil decided that it would be a lot safer if he leave her alone for a while. She needed the time to herself anyways. Neil turned back towards the tree and started walking when he stopped in his tracks.

 

“Hey….. Neil…… Do you think…..we are doing the…..right thing? This whole mission? The company? Our goal to help people? Does it really help people? Or are we giving them a false reality, a fake life? What’s the point of all this if we are playing God, messing with people. How can we be sure that this is real too? What if our memories were messed with too? We can’t be too sure what is reality anymore……” Eva whispered.

 

Neil didn’t need to turn around to know that Eva was silently sobbing and regretting all her life decisions. Neil sighed and started walking towards the tree. He knew that Eva was following him, but tried to not pay attention to her. He felt a small rumble and quickened his pace. Gilbert was dying. They didn’t have much time left. As he approached the figure, Neil thought back on everything Eva said. He tried to restrict those thoughts, but Eva finally caused them to surface. It was true that everyone in the company had those questions, but they buried those question deep within their mind. It was uncomfortable for them to even think of the topic of life. Eva entered a dangerous part of her mind that caused her to say whatever is on her mind, no matter how secretive and deeply buried it is.

 

Neil looked at the figure. It was obviously a little girl, despite wearing boy clothes. Her clothes were a bit torn and dirty. Neil noticed a bit of blood on her shirt and hands, which was holding a sword. Despite her appearance, she was strangely peaceful. Neil sighed and looked up. He noticed that a little boy was approaching the tree. Even though the boy couldn’t hear or see Neil, Neil panicked and hid behind the tree. Neil took a close look at the boy. He was about the girl’s age with white hair and a white robe. Neil’s face perked up. It was Gilbert. The little boy was Gilbert and the girl was his crush. But who was the girl?

 

Eva finally caught up with Neil. Just as she was about to speak, she noticed the mood and quiet down. She was out of her mind, but she wasn’t crazy enough to interrupt Neil. Neil had a strange thought on his mind. Why was Gilbert such a young boy? There is too much of a gap between the last memory and the present one they were in. It was even stranger that they even transported to this memory. Usually when there is such a big gap in memories, the machine reads it as an error. But what was so different about this case that it allowed something like this to pass?

 

Gilbert walked up to the girl and stared at her a while. He crouched down next to her and noticed a few flowers nearby. He sighed and picked a few flowers, carefully arranging them on her hair. As the young girl stirred a bit, Gilbert quickly stood up and walked away. Despite his quick strides, Neil noticed that he was blushing. Hard. He also noticed that Gilbert was holding an object in his hand. Squinting his eyes and trying to see through the bright light, Neil figured out what Gilbert was holding. A pink flower. Like the one her requested at his funeral. The one that the ring was in the shape of. The flowers he was surrounded in after the war.

 

Neil came out from behind the tree and looked at the girl. It was time to reveal their mystery girl. Looking at the girl, he noticed something strange. She looks like that girl. Neil reached down towards the girl, hoping to prove his theory correct. As a small breeze brushed the girl’s hair away from her hair, Eva stepped out from behind the tree causing Neil to turn around. Eva gasped

 

“No…. that’s impossible. It can’t be her. No……. That’s impossible. Why? Why did he have to fall in love with her? All that pain and suffering he must have felt all these years. All that love he kept to himself. Only to know that he can’t ever be with her. That it never worked out” Eva cried, clutching her chest and falling on her knees.

 

As the winds died down, Neil turned around and looked down at their mystery girl. It was Elizabeta.


	7. Chapter 7

Eva held herself and started giggling. Neil couldn't see her expression, but he knew she was laughing. Not a funny why-didn't-we-notice-earlier laughter, but crazed what-the-fuck-is-this-shit laughter. It was unsettling. Neil looked at his poor helpless partner, unsure of what to do. But he wasn't doing anything about it. More like he couldn't. His body seemed to be in control of itself. His next moves was not his own, but the sickness. It finally took its toll on him. 

 

What he did next was like a dream. Like a robot being programmed to do something, he couldn't have a say in what he did. But his movements did seem natural to him. He shut off Eva's ability to control with her senses so she wasn't able to do anything. Eva snapped out of her crazed state and looked up with worried eyes. Neil was trying to take control of the mission. Neil staggered over to the sleeping girl and gently touched her forehead. Then he disappeared.   


Eva looked at what was left of the memory. Everyone within a small radius of the tree, including Eva and Elizabeta remained. Gilbert and Neil were gone. The scene violently shook. Eva's eyes darted around. Parts of what was left were disappearing. Eva panicked. Gilbert didn't have more than 15 minutes left. Worst case scenario, he had 10 minutes left. Maybe it was because they were both in a crazed state that they never realized how little time they had left. Eva tightly held her head and fell to her knees. She realized that Neil had a crazed smile on his face. She's been with him for a while and even when he played jokes on her, his smile wasn't as big. It finally hit her. Neil was infected. Infected with the crazy disease. She couldn't get anyone to stop her. She was shut out of the system. All she could was wait for Neil and hope for the best. It was like watching an accident happen in front of her eyes. She knew they were all fucked. She hoped Neil had a plan. 

 

Neil had no idea what he was doing. He knew he transported back to the past a few minutes, but his body wouldn't obey his command. He blanked out for a moment, and when he came through, he was in a dark space. Eva and the memory slowly faded into the scene. Eva looked at Neil and was about to say something when another huge rumble interrupted their conversation. Eva eyes widened. 

 

"We're out of time.... He's got about 5 minutes left. Whatever you did, it better have been worth it." she exclaimed.  


Neil scratched the back of his head and chuckled.   


"To be honest, I have no idea what I just did."  


Eva clenched her fist and was about to punch the man when they were interrupted by a little boy walking by.   


It was Gilbert. Eva crossed her fingers and hoped for the best while Neil looked at the scene with such interest. The same scene played out. Gilbert staring at Elizabeta and putting flowers in her hair. Just as Gilbert kissed her forehead, Eva started crying.   


"No..... It didn't work.... What do we do now? We failed......" Eva sobbed.  


Neil looked at the two kids in shame. He didn't know what he did, but he did know that they were in big trouble. Suddenly, Elizabeta moved midway through the kiss.  


Neil touched Eva's shoulder and pointed.  


"Look, she's waking up."   


Eva quickly looked up and smiled to the scene.  


Gilbert looked in shock and fell back. As Elizabeta got up, she looked at Gilbert in confusion.   


"Gil, did you just kiss me?"  


"Ummm.... No. The awesome me would never ki-ki- kiss someone like you....."  


"Gil, did you put this flower in my hair? "  


"No..... It looks very ugly on you anyways"  


"Gil, do you like me? "  


"Of course I do...... I mean, of course not...."  


Elizabeta smiled at the silver haired boy. Gilbert looked back at her and blushed at her smiling face. Neil as Eva looked at each other. They both knew that Gilbert was thinking about one thing. Her. Both children got up and brushed themselves off. Gilbert held Elizabeta's hand and looked into her eyes.   


"Um.... Lizzy, I do like you..... So.... I'll protect you forever, no matter what happens to me, okay. And you better remember that." Gilbert stuttered.   


"Gil, of course. I like you too. We'll be together forever." Elizabeta smiled.  


Gilbert's eyes lit up. The doctors could see what was going on in his mind. Gilbert was imagining his life with her. Getting married and growing old together. And staying by each other's side when times are tough. As Gilbert smiled, he flatlined and the world fell apart.


	8. Chapter 8

As Neil and Eva were forced out of the machine, it was utter silence between the both of them. They wouldn’t start a conversation up. More like they couldn’t. Both scientists didn’t know what to say. It was a complete shock to them.

“Neil?....” Eva finally stated. Neil breathe a sigh of relief. The tension was killing him.

“Yea…..”

“Do you think we did the right thing? Do you think we made it in time? I-If only we had been a bit faster…. We could’ve made it in time.” Eva started sobbing silently.

“Other that completing our goal, I think we did the right thing… He wouldn’t want to live with that… I think he would’ve been happier knowing that she knew that he liked her than to live with so much regret for the rest of his life. Even if he lived a short - very short- life, in the end, he’s happy, right? I don’t know about you, but he seems happy to me…..” Neil replied.

“I guess…. Thanks Neil” Eva smiled, wiping her tears away just as they entered reality.

***

Ludwig quickly got out of his chair.

“Dr. Watts, Dr. Rosalina, did you fulfil his wish?” He quickly asked. He was obviously the only one not crying so hard that he couldn’t hold a conversation. Francois and Antonio were not in the room, but the scientist could tell that they were outside crying their eyes out. Elizabeta was staring out the window, trying hard to not turn around.

“Yea…. We helped him….. But I’ll be honest, he didn’t live long afterwards. He barely had the chance to confess before dying….” Neil replied

“Was he at least happy? That’s all that matters. Gilbert knew that before he called. He knew that he might not even live a second afterwards, but he insisted that it be done. Do you understand? Did you see? It was eating away his life. His goal….. But thanks to you, he can finally live in peace…” Ludwig sighed. He looked as if he was ready to cry, but was holding it in. Eva touched Ludwig’s shoulder and gave a faint smile. Out of nowhere, Ludwig hugged the doctor and started crying.

“W-who was s-she?” a faint whisper echoed throughout the room. With Ludwig’s crying, Neil was the only one who noticed. Neil walked over to Elizabeta and stared out of the window with her.

“Who do you think it was?” Neil replied, looking at the sunset outside.

“Was it Natalia?” Elizabeta asked, listing off all her female friends. Neil kept shaking at each and every answer.

“Then who is it? That’s all the girls he’s ever known….” Elizabeta answered.

“There is still one girl he knows. One who made him realize his true love. The one he put a pink flower on when she was sleeping. The one he wanted to propose to but she got engaged before then. The one he always visited even though he was gravely ill. That one is you…. Elizabeta….” Neil replied. He held his breathe for a while. He was waiting for her reaction.

Elizabeta looked at Neil then forced herself to look back. Look back at Gilbert’s dead body. All the tears that she had kept in started pouring out. She slowing walked towards the bed, not making a sound. She finally collapsed by his bed and started bawling her eyes out.

“Gilbert? Why? Why didn’t you tell me? I was always there for you. I thought we were the best of friends, but you kept such secrets from me. Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Did you think that I would reject you? I loved you too, you idiot…. When I told you I married Rocherich, I lied. It was a last resort to fill the emptiness and loneliness that I felt when you left. I wanted you to tell me that you loved me and ask me to marry you instead but you didn’t….. Instead you pretended to not notice it…. My feelings for you…But it’s too late……” Elizabeta sobbed.

It was hard watching. Neil was never the type to cry over anything, but he couldn’t help himself. He silently cried as he walked over to Elizabeta to calm her down.

“He did tell you he loved you….. Well, in his memories anyways….” Neil coaxed.

Ludwig suddenly stopped crying and wiped away his tears.

“Elizabeta, I think Gilbert wanted you to have this…” He mumbled. He walked over to the desk and pulled out a small box. He gave it to the sobbing girl and stood back.

As Elizabeta slowly opened the package, she gasped. It was the flower ring.

“That’s impossible, that shattered…..” Eva gasped.

“He must’ve fixed it…..” Neil commented.

Elizabeta staggered to the table and gathered a handful of flowers. She proceeded to make a bouquet and place them in Gilbert’s hand. After doing so, she put on the ring and held his hand. Neil knew she was going to make another sappy speech so he decided to walk outside. Finding a bench, he sat down and stared at the sunset. Eva noticed Neil was gone and walked outside, stopping right behind the bench he was sitting at.

“Why did you do it? Why did you try to hide it? Did you think that I wouldn’t find out? ” Eva asked.

“What do you mean?” Neil replied without turning back. He had a feeling that he knew what she was going to ask.

“Why did you try to pretend that you were normal? Don’t think I didn’t know… The infection, the illness, whatever it is….. You caught it after I did, didn’t you? It was strange….. I knew I caught the illness, but I couldn’t control myself. And even if I was crazy and couldn’t fully grasp the concept of what I did and why, I noticed that you had contracted it yourself. You know it could’ve jeopardize the mission. We could have ruined his memories even more. Why did you try to fight an illness none of us knows how to control?…. ” Eva asked angrily.

“Who said no one knows about the illness? Yes, I admit it. I knew I had the illness. I knew it had infected my mind. But that doesn’t mean I don’t know what it is and why it affects us. Don’t tell me you haven’t figured it out Eva. It’s no illness….. Its feeling. Feeling of sympathy and empathy….. The feeling of remorse. It’s the client’s regrets and sadness. It’s found a way to affect our minds…. Why do you think they made us take psychology? So we learn to control out emotions. It’s just….. This client’s feelings were stronger than others. It’s almost like he not only holding the feelings of himself, but others too…. That’s what I don’t understand. And why is Gilbert’s memory of Elizabeta so far in the past? Why was there such and big gap between that memory and the war? It’s strange…… He’s one strange human…..” Neil answered.

“I guess I understand now…. ” Eva muttered, sitting down next to Neil. Right as she sat down, her phone vibrated. As she opened it, she sighed.

“Looks like a news alert…. God, they’re so annoying, spamming my email….. Hmmm???..... Looks like Prussia is not a country anymore….. I’ve a strange feeling about this….. ” Eva frowned, looking at the sunset with Neil. “It’s strange though….. We got here in the afternoon, but we finished right when the sun sets…. The sun is like his life in some way…. The light has finally died….. This day is like macrocosm of his life….. ”

“I know….. Strange…..” Neil replied….

-FIN-


End file.
